


Betrayed

by wereleopard58



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: Betrayed, eternal, there's nothing that I can't do if I had you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

Title Betrayal

Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the two shows and not making any money from this  
Character: Dean/Unknown (you will find out at the end and completely stupid

Prompts: Betrayed, eternal, there's nothing that I can't do if I had you

Dean sighed as he leant back his head relaxing.

"I can't believe I am cheating on her, that I betrayed her." Dean whispered.

"I know how you feel; I am doing the same to Michael." A voice said.

"What we have is eternal, I will never forget you." Dean stroked his hand up and down, caressing.

"There's nothing that I can't do if I had you. The way you treat me, the way you love me."

Dean sighed, "We would be so amazing together the two of us on the open road."

"That cannot not happen you do understand that don't you. You still have her."

"I know Kit, but the Impala isn't you." Dean stroked the steering wheel.

"I understand and Michael Knight is no Dean Winchester."

The End


End file.
